My Angel
by Shirodevil
Summary: A story of love and betrayal...conflicting events take place...hearts cleching and shattered.On hold temporarily. Will update in a matter of time with some new plot and ideas. please wait patiently for this and the rest...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi hi! I've always wanted to write these kind of stories and why not? Well I hope this will work out well and if it does, I will continue Otherwise...Oh well! Enjoy and if you can...R&R**

**Chapter 1: Crossing Paths**

"Ahhhh!" he screamed as he awoke. A shiver went down his spine as his past was reawakened. He clenched his teeth hard trying to make the constant flashbacks go away. Pure hatred flared slightly in his eyes as they turned from a mysterious obsidian to a blood like red. He suddenly shook his head back into reality. The sky was a midnight blue and the moon lit brightly in the sky.

'Another nightmare...' he thought to himself frowning as he got out of bed. Sasuke let his ebony wings drop and fold back neatly. He changed into a loose black sleeveless jacket along with sleek black pants. He left his dark locks of hair with a glossy sheen, falling onto his forehead carelessly and the style loosely done and slightly tousled. Two slits were made on his jacket specially for his wings. He lastly wrapped bandages around his arms, hands, and legs and also a strip of leather around his arms. He then flew out of his quarters and rose slowly from the depths of Hell, wings beating as he lifted himself in the cool midnight air. As he reached earth, his icy glare glanced all over the area around him. He finally spotted his first target in a hospital. It was an old man that was suffering a heart attack. The mission was to get the target's soul after an angel finished her job.

A pact between the Heaven and Hell had been made. Before the mortal is about to die, the angel must protect it with a sheild and soothe the life of humans from any physical or mental pains until the soul becomes free of its wounds. Angels and Devils have different kinds of healing instruments to use, which would be a way to attract a mate. After the treatment, the devil releases the case around them and carries the soul to the underworld where it may rest in peace. There was no argument about it, for this was the way of life. However, the devil and angel's most difficult job is making the ultimate decision.

Wether to grant the soul another chance of life, or let death remain its path. Devils normally worked during the night, and angels worked in the day so they could not meet each other. The only time they met was when they had to carry a soul to the underworld, mourn at funerals, or mate with each other. Sometimes there were other minor details about these jobs, but that was a small concern.

A figurine flew gracefully down the golden staircase of Heaven. Her warm glow surrounding her body perfectly shone like the sun, almost like a second moon in the night sky. Her wings fluttered behind, feathers sparkling like snow. Her lovely curves and gorgeous smile greeted the world, jade eyes twinkling like gems. Her rose colored tresses fell upon her back and her halo softly rested upon her forehead, wrapped around her hair like a tiara. Her white spaghetti strapped gown reached her lower thighs, loosely tied around the waist with a pearly pink ribbon that showed a bit of cleavage. The angel flew to Earth, the nature planet, as she let her wings carry her to her destination.

"Now where was it again?" Sakura said to herself looking around frantically. Suddenly she spotted a hospital with a devil waiting inside. She swooped through the window and immediately introduced herself.

"Hi! My name is Sakura and its very nice to meet you." she said with a friendly smile and bowed respectfully. He simply frowned.

" My name is Sasuke and you're 15 minutes late." He said smirking arrogantly.

" What! Well excuse me! I'm sorry! I kinda got lost and well at least I showed up!"

"And I thought angels were all heavenly. You seem very feisty for an angel." he said licking his lips.

"Grrr...You're infuriating!" She fumed with frustration and stuck out her tongue at him.

" You better put back that tongue of yours if you know what's good for you." he said smiling playfully. Sakura yelped and immediately slipped her tongue back in.

"Alright listen, let's just get this over with!" Sakura groaned. Sasuke just shrugged and waited. Sakura started by summoning her healing instrument. She closed her eyes and opened her hands. Sasuke watched in silence. After a few moments, a crystal clear heart appeared in her hands. She glided over toward the patient. She raised the glass heart into the air and started to sing a heavenly song.

_I wanted so very much to help _

_I wanted to take your pain away _

_I wanted to take this walk for you _

_I wanted to go in your place _

_It broke my heart to watch you hurt _

_I saw the look of heaven in your eyes _

_Watched you slowly slip away from this earth _

_I knew God was bringing you to His side _

Sasuke closed his eyes as the soothing music flew into his ears. Sakura kept singing gently as the old man's face turned from a pained and tearful frown to a peaceful smile.

_Look down and here I'll be _

_Holding on to your memory _

_Someday we'll be together, you'll see _

_God is with us, in that, I believe _

_You opened your heart and let me _

_Open the door to heaven _

As Sasuke opened his eyes he glanced at the glass heart floating in the air. The patient's soul was slowly slipping away from his body and moving into the heart case. Sakura noticed and smiled while she sang.

_I stood by your side that night _

_That came much too soon _

_When heaven's door opened _

_I could feel angels in the room _

_I feel honored to have had the chance _

_To be with you, to hold your hand _

_Look down and here I'll be _

_Holding on to your memory _

_Someday we'll be together, you will see _

_God is with us, in that, I believe _

_I know when it's my time, you will be _

_Opening the door to heaven_

_Where you will be _

_Whenever you go, never doubt _

_I'll be with you, always _

_I'll never let you go _

_I'll never forget you _

_You'll live in my heart_

As Sakura finished the song, the soul was in the case gleaming a numerous amount of colors. She looked at the man and sighed with relief. His face was not full of pain but it was beaming with joy. Sakura grasped the glass heart case and gently handed it to him. When Sasuke grabbed it, the case dissolved leaving the soul in his hands. He then placed the soul into a small skull shaped bottle. He then flew toward Sakura and grasped tightly onto her shoulders.

"Hold still." he said sternly. He lowered his head down to her neck and started to lick her skin. She first started to push him away, but because of his strength, she gave up and started to moan with pleasure. Sasuke smirked as he bit her neck line hard. She winced in pain. After a few seconds he let go and started to lick the wound clean. Sasuke let go and carried her bridal style out the window and onto the roof. He sat puting her gently on his lap.

"What exactly just happened!" Sakura said as she blushed furiously. He chuckled and licked her on the cheek lovingly.

"You're mine now that I marked you." he said smirking. She started to process his answer in her head thinking of an excuse.

"But we're not supposed to mate until mating season starts! And Mating season isn't for..." Sakura said trying to remember the exact date.

"Tomorrow." Sasuke said smiling arrogantly while Sakura paled.

"Noooooooooo! This can't be right! You're telling me I'm already mated! This can't be possible! And the worst part is I only met you! Plus you stole my first kiss!" Sakura whined starting to pout.

"So you're a virgin." Sasuke said smiling evilly. Sakura blushed and jumped out of his arms.

"Well, at least I won't have any trouble picking a mate tomorrow since I already have one.."Sakura growled as she flew away into the sky fleeting toward her home as the sun started to rise. Sasuke sighed and flew downward toward the gates of hell. He glided threw the building and soon arrived at his mansion. He went inside and lied down on his bed as the sun began to shine. He thought about his new mate and smiled.

"My angel..." he said to himself as her mesmerizing appearance took place in his dream all day long.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for those reviews! They are so helpful! Plus I just wanted to say a special thanks to the reviewers that have reviewed to me more than once Thanks for caring and enjoy**

**Chapter 2: Mating Season**

* * *

The devils all lined up to their two counselors and watched as the angel guardian started to explain the meanings of mate season. 

"Now listen up! Today is the day when you all get the chance to pick a mate! Now mating season is the time when you naughty little boys get to pick an angel as not only you're mate...but your partner...for life! Now you don't **have** to choose and can be single, but it's your choice! Those of you who pick get to give their angel a bite mark to show that she is your property. You all have one month! Kakashi! Get your useless mind out of the book! Now I want to warn you all...If you **dare** to hurt **my** angels, physically, verbally, or mentally...you will suffer from my wrath! Those of you who come back without a mate will be going back here to these imbeciles! The women will be waiting one a hill near the gates of hell...good luck to all!" Tsunade yelled turning and flying out of the dark realms of hell and flew her way into the sky as Kakashi chuckled reading through his book while Jiraiya scowled.

"I have one question! Can we go! It's already sundown!" Naruto whined as everyone else sighed. Neji and Sasuke started to growl in annoyance. Shikamaru yawned as he stretched his wings. The four devils set of into the sky and landed on a hill near the gates of their home.

"Well they don't seem to be coming, do they?" Sasuke said with a bored expression.

"No way! That can't be right! They probably got lost or-."

**WHACK**

Naruto rubbed his head and was about to shout when he gazed into the direction where his teammates were staring at. Four girls flew down toward them and landed elegantly in front of them.** (A.N: Just to give a better view, the angels are around one meter away)**

"Oh lord who should we talk to? I'm betting on the black haired beauty..." Ino said giggling batting her eyes at the boys who all ignored except for Shikamaru who yawned loudly. She wore a pink halter dress with gold dangling earrings and tied her platinum blond hair in a high pony tail.

"Don't know but I like the boy with white eyes. He looks so mysterious...wait a minute, isn't he realated to you Hinata? He is so cute!" Tenten said daydreaming. She wore her chocolate brown hair in exotic buns and grinned. She wore a white tank top with sparkling white jeans and cream colored boots.

"W-well...he's my cousin...I don't mind if you mate with him..." the shy Hinata said blushing bashfully as a certain blond started at her with a goofy smile. Hinata wore a plain white sundress with sunflowers decorated on it. She wore delicate yellow shoes and a simple necklace with a heart shaped adornment.

"I wish I could leave..." Sakura growled lowly glaring at the black-haired devil who smiled at her. She was wearing a sleeveless white silk shirt with a pink colored satin skirt and a pair of cute sneakers. She wore a few silver chains around her neck and arms that gleamed marvelously with her emerald aquatic green eyes. To match she wore a white hair band and white hoop earrings to go with her pink cherry colored hair.

Sasuke started to walk to the girls who were blushing except Sakura who seemed to frown with dislike toward her mate. Sasuke smirked and walked toward her as the others followed while Ino pouted disapointedly. They all wore a black silk tank top with black jeans, rips decorating the sides.** (A.N: Sorry I didn't write their shoes...just picture them in the sandals they normally wear in the series only in black)**His obsidian eyes gleamed with amusement and wrapped his arms around her.

"Nice to see you again...I believe you remember this." He said licking the mark on her neck line.

"Of coarse I do. Idiot..." Sakura said still in a bad mood.

"Did I upset you...forgive me. It's just so hard to keep my hands away from such a beautiful little flower like you Sakura..."he purred as he nipped her ear lobe gently.

As Sasuke continued to coax Sakura to forgive him the other boys started conversations with the girls. Neji stepped in front of Tenten staring at her with an empty gaze as if she wasn't even there. Although Tenten hadn't realized because of the sudden closeness. He then lowered his head to her neck line sucking tenderly. Tenten finally got the message after he bit down hard making her emit a small yelp. He lifted his head licking the blood of his lips.

"Why don't we make this quick shall we?" he said as if commanding her. She simply nodded with fear slightly showing in her eyes.

"Uhhh...Hi! My name is Tenten! So, how old are you all?" Tenten asked in a nervous tone toward Neji.

"My name is Neji. We're all 18. How about you girls?"

"Well Neji-kun, 17. Umm...Are you guys wearing a uniform?"

"Yes. We wear individual clothes normally when we are asleep or at home."

They continued talking as Naruto tried to talk with the stuttering Hinata who was now beet red.

"Hi! My name's Naruto! What's yours?" Naruto said in a friendly tone as Hinata stuttered helplessly.

"H-H-Hinata..."

"What a beautiful name! By the way...wanna be mates with me? Because I really like you and uhh...can I mark you?" Naruto said bluntly as Hinata nodded modestly. He then nipped her skin slightly making a small mark.

"There! I made a small mark, but just hard enough to keep for a week." he said grinning as he held her hand. Hinata turned bright red and fainted falling into Naruto's hands.

While Naruto panicked and tried to wake Hinata up, Ino and Shikamaru tried to talk with each other.

"Hey! Are you awake?" Ino said as Shikamaru lazily sat on the ground.

"Umm...so...would you like to be mates with me?" Ino said sitting next to him. He nodded slothfully and bit her swiftly on the neck.

"So...could you introduce yourself?" Ino said as he nodded.

"Name…Shikamaru...Age is 18...favorite word…troublesome...Your turn..." he said lazily.

As they all continued "talking," Tsunade the Angel guardian and Kakashi came letting them line up separately for a final statement.

* * *

"So! All you boys look mated. Good for you!" Kakashi said in a cheerful voice glancing at them while reading his 'book'.

"Now since you all have decided your mate, I want you to now decide where to live and who your mate is so I may assign your couple to a mission worthy of your status. Kakashi! Where is Jiraiya!" Tsunade announced while Kakashi giggled.

"Jiraiya? Oh...He's making a new book of Icha Icha Paradise. Volume 6." he said still grinning under his mask. Tsunade nodded and made a self-note to re-kill the lecher and slaughter him with punishments beyond reason.

Sasuke snaked an arm around Sakura while she silently hissed at him.

"She'll be living with me..." he said as Tsunade nodded ignoring Sakura's attempt to divorce.

"You two are quite the opposite! Well as they say opposites attract, I guess. This shall be interesting..." Tsunade said as Sakura glared at her 'husband'.

Tsunade sighed as she saw Naruto try to wake the unconscious brunette.

"Well...I've marked her...but she passed out." He said sheepishly as a vein popped out of Tsunade's head.

"Just take her to your home! Hmm...I believe you will be a great team. And good confidence for Hinata...she believes in you now...good luck." Tsunade said walking over toward Tenten and Neji.

"What a noble couple. I compliment your choice Neji."

Neji bowed as Tsunade walked toward Ino and Shikamaru.

"Ah. Shikamaru the brains and Ino the charm...lovely..." she said walking away while Shikamaru yawned.

"Now I want you all to fly to your new homes children. And I will see you tomorrow. And boys…Jiraiya might be a bit injured tomorrow...I can count on it." Tsunade said sharply flying away. Kakashi followed still reading his book. The sun started to rise and they all flew toward Hell to get some sleep.

* * *

"So...this is your home? It's so big! I guess you boys all live individually. Us girls always slept in the clouds and watched the stars..." Sakura said looking around. The huge manor was black, white and red. There was a kitchen with stainless steal walls and counters and a huge fridge. Outside was a graveyard of tombstones and skulls where nothing was around. 

"Sasuke? What are all these tombstones?"

"Hn...None of your concern. Come with me. I will show you to our room." He said bringing her with him. The room was neat, black and dark. The room had no windows only a bathroom with an indoor Jacuzzi, a king-sized bed, and a large dresser with lots of drawers and space. Sasuke snapped his finger and her suitcase appeared with everything she owned. Sakura tidily packed everything while Sasuke sat on the bed.

After finishing, she sat next to him and stared into his eyes.

"Sakura..."

"Yes?"

"I want to give you something." He said giving her a velvet box. She gasped at his sudden present. She opened it and her eyes glistened with joy. It was a silver ring with sparkling diamonds decorated around it trimmed to the shapes of stars.

"Sasuke...I also have something to say...Close your eyes." She said smiling mischievously at him. He quickly obeyed waiting. He then felt her lips eagerly press against his. He laid her on the bed without letting go of her opening up a fiery passion and sizzling love in his soul and hers that they never knew they had...until now.

* * *

**So? Bad? Good? So so? Sorry for being rude to ask but...if you could please R&R what you think of this story**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Lovebirds**

****

* * *

****

Sakura yawned as she awoke, finding herself entangled in bed with Sasuke. She slightly giggled at his face. He looked more peaceful, with his lips slightly open. Sakura nudged him slightly, instead of loosening his grip; it only tightened it even more. Sakura struggled and jumped feeling him suddenly nipping her ear.

"I didn't know you were **that** anxious to see me…" he growled attractively. Sakura glared, simply got off and spread her wings. Sasuke got up with Sakura suddenly blushing. He was shirtless and only had on a clad pair of skin tight leather black pants.

"You don't need to blush just because I have no shirt on…" Sasuke said in a bored tone, throwing on a black silk shirt.

Sakura went to the bathroom and changed into a white loosely strapped ruffled satin dress that went up to her thigh and white heels. She tied her hair into a high ponytail and walked out of the bathroom.

She grumpily walked outside the door of his house and saw him waiting for her. They flew up to the gates to find their first mission to do. When they arrived, they saw Tsunade handing a scroll to a Hinata and Naruto. Naruto was smiling as Hinata looked very nervous. They flew away without noticing them. Tsunade then gave them their scroll.

"I trust one of the bastard's top devils will take care of my best angel?" she growled at Sasuke. He protectively snaked an arm around Sakura and smirked back.

"You two must get along for one month…if you want to stay together…fine. Otherwise, report to me. Now go on..."

Sakura bowed her head and flew with her mate reading the scroll.

"Our destination is to an area in the east. There we'll find a funeral. We have to soothe the people and collect the remaining soul in the body that's in the coffin."

"Fine with me. Let's just get this over with wench..." Sasuke said in a bored tone. Sakura glared at him and continued to fly toward the funeral. They arrived seeing a huge church. Sakura started to walk in suddenly feeling Sasuke halt.

"What are you waiting for?" she said waiting.

"I'm not welcome into such a heavenly place…" he said making her smile. She grabbed his hand and pulled him close. She then looked at him in the eye.

"Will you if I give you a kiss?" she said making him smile arrogantly.

"On the neck."

"Cheek."

"I'll think about it after you convince me with this kiss…" he said making Sakura smile seductively. She caught him off guard jumping into his arms, making contact with his lips. She slipped her tongue in feeling him willingly welcome her. Their tongues entwined with each other, feeling each and every cavern in their mouths. Sakura licked and nibbled his lips until he finally broke it.

"You win." He said making her beam.

"I didn't know that was all you could do..." she said in a teasing tone. He smirked making her frown.

"Oh…I could do **much** more…but if I did…I'd win." He said arrogantly walking with her. She pouted frowning and muttering things not so lady-like. They glided in finding people weeping as the minister prayed with them..

"Okay, we have exactly thirty minutes to finish before they take the body away for burial. You get the soul while I soothe the people. " She said determined. She cleared her voice as Sasuke flew toward the coffin.

_After all this time, I never gave up  
Never lost a single ounce of love  
Knew we'd find our way back together  
Knew our love couldn't deny forever_

_Baby, for just a little while  
our lives took different roads  
But we've always meant to be  
Together, forever, at home _

Sasuke swiftly summoned a crimson red cresent shaped sword that reflected past, present, and future. Sakura stared curiously as she sang the next verse._  
_

_You're back in my arms again  
Back where it all begins  
Back where you're loved  
I can't hold you long enough  
Back where you're meant to be  
Back home here with me  
Back where you always belonged  
I prayed for this day for so long  
Now you're back in my arms  
_

_I waited for so very long  
I kept the faith and was strong  
I knew God would answer my prayers  
He promised the future we'd share_

_He said just hold on for now  
He said don't give up  
He said he'd bring you back  
with our love and His love _

The people started to calm down, a few smiled with tears falling out of their eyes. Sasuke chanted few silent words as the crimson sword glowed; He then raised it and sliced the air. A slit appeared in thin air, souls drifting within. He carefully grasped the shimmering soul and tossed it gently into the portal._  
_

_You're back in my arms again  
Back where it all begins  
Back where you're loved  
I can't hold you long enough  
Back where you're meant to be  
Back home here with me  
Back where you always belonged  
I prayed for this day for so long  
Now you're back in my arms  
_

_I can't wait for the day  
when you don't have to say  
that this time you can't stay  
but someday_

_You're gonna be back in my arms again  
Back where it all begins  
A new life together  
A love forever  
Back in my arms for always  
Back in my arms to stay  
I just have to be patient and strong  
And soon you'll be back in my arms _

As Sakura ended her song the people were crying tears of peaceful joy glowing in their eyes confidently. Sasuke whispered a few words, closing the small portal. Sakura started to walk away, Sasuke swiftly catching up. They flew silently out into the skies, Sakura sighing. She laid on a feathery cloud and smiled.

"Well, we have two hours of some quality time." She said resting her head on Sasuke's lap.

"How was your life when you were alive?" Sasuke asked randomly. Sakura thought and smiled.

"I was a kunoichi...not the best. I was always so weak...the only advantage was my brain...academically and stuff. But never fighting..." she said softly. Sasuke listened letting her continue.

"MY name was Haruno Sakura...and I died while in battle. I fought for him... the boy that stole my heart...The one thing that relieved me; I got to see his cold beautiful face...one last time. I don't remember now, all I keep in mind is his piercing eyes that captured my heart the first time I saw him...I always told him how I felt, but he always put me down...and yet, I never let go..." she said smiling sadly.

"What was his name...?" Sasuke asked interested, and yet a bit jealous.

"I can't remember that well...He's now the past and I guess you're my present. My future…you never know until you get there!" She said brightly.

"So how about you?" Sakura asked curiously.

"I lived as a shinobi who sought for revenge against one man. I finally killed him after he killed my friends, Hyuuga...Shikamaru, and Naruto. I died after...My name was Uchiha Sasuke..." he said feeling her hand in his. He looked up seeing her face.

"Why don't we go, I think that's enough leisuring for one day...I think we're a bit late!" Sakura said speeding off with him back to **their** home.

Sakura flew with Sasuke hand in hand down below toward the black gloomy gates finding a fatigued Tsunade waiting.

"Where have you two been? You're late by an hour!" She yelled at them.

"Relax old hag...We're going..." Sasuke said passing her with Sakura shyly following him after bowing toward her teacher.

"Fine...wait a minute...OLD HAG? SASUKE!" she screeched loudly. She glared murderously at Jaraiya.

"What? He's actually right you know..." he said, unfortunately staring a perverted grin at her chest.

WHAM

"Idiotic pervert..." she muttered flying back toward the skies leaving a dizzy Jaraiya in the ground.

* * *

**TBC...If ya can R&R, if you can't oh well**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again One review of mine asked me where I got my songs…well, I wrote them But they aren't that great, it's just like a bunch of verses I thought up, any way, I will be writing a lot in this story…so enjoy and if you have the time…R&R By the way…I changed it to M-rated since later there's gonna be a little violence, including lots of limes I'll try to write a small lemon too( If you have any Kelly Clarkson songs like 'Because of you' or any other songs related, I suggest it as background music!**

**Chapter 4: Painful Memories**

****

****

* * *

****

"Sasuke! Let go of me!" Sakura whined, his arms secured around her. Morning had come, another day had begun. They lay entangled in the bed covers, clothes on the floor. Sasuke wore a clad pear of black boxers licking and sucking her affectionately on her flawless skin that shined. Sakura only in her under garments blushed with embarrassment, reaching for her clothes.

"Can't you admit you had a good time last night?" he said smiling lazily. Sakura glared at him.

"Sasuke…I wonder…is that **all** you care for about me? Thinking of me as your pet? I'm a human! No…Wait, I'm an angel with a job that I have with you! And even worse is we are late by 5 minutes!" Sakura roared at him. Sasuke unfazed, only smiling mischievously.

"You're pretty feisty for an angel…"

"Wha-! You pervert! You are just…impossible!" she screamed pouting. He coaxed her as she struggled. Finally she gave in, letting him do as he pleased. He decided to pick out her outfit for her. Sasuke looked through her clothing finding the perfect dress. A satin backless black mini dress with thin straps, pink ribbon trailing doun her sides showing off her alluring body. Sakura slipped it on, her wings fluttering bashfully.

"This dress shows way too much!"

"Not enough for me…Besides I want to show off my new little pet." he said with an attractive smirk. Sakura stood bewildered at his strangely perverted behavior.

They flew outside toward the gate where a flaming Tsunade stood.

"You both are behind schedule!" she screeched. Sasuke shrugged while Sakura bowed her apologies.

"Well, today I have a different job for you both…I need you both to track down a rogue male angel for me…look everywhere…he may be in alliance with other scoundrels…" (**A.N:** Like rogue ninjas and Missing-nins, I decided to put rogue angels and devils)Tsunade said, Sasuke's eyes intrigued by this.

"Who are we supposed to track? Do we need to bring him back?" Sakura asked patiently.

"His name is Haku…he is known to wander with the rogue devil…Momochi Zabuza…" Tsunade said satisfied with Sasuke's serious gaze.

"I also have decided to assign you both with another team…Naruto and Hinata." She said, Naruto and Hinata popping out of no where. Sasuke and Sakura averted their gaze toward them and back.

"Why **that** dobe?"

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke and Naruto continued with their rivalry as Sakura and Hinata sighed.

"Sakura…do you remember anything about your past?" Tsunade inquired with sharp suspicion in her eyes.

"Nothing. All I ever remembered was when I died…It was raining…and in battle…he killed me…" Sakura said smiling sadly. Sasuke and Naruto stopped fighting, watching Sakura with slight anger in their eyes.

"Sakura…do you remember who he is?" Tsunade asked again, ignoring the fact Sakura was crying. She nodded trembling. Sasuke wrapped an arm around her protectively. Naruto growled, his heart breaking from Sakura's painful soft cry.

"I was 17, when I died; he was always there for me…yet…" Sakura suddenly stopped her eyes slightly widened.

"Continue."

"Stop it! She's already in enough pain remembering!" Naruto yelled at Tsunade, Sasuke only glaring at her.

"We'll go now…" Sasuke said, Naruto snarled. Hinata comforted Sakura who was deathly pale.

"Sakura…remember what I told you before you became an angel?"

"I was a soul then… you gave me a choice…to become a wandering soul, an angel…or a devil."

"What happen to an angel or a devil if they lose hope?"

"They will disappear…" she said now hugging Sasuke as he held her protectively.

"Exactly…Don't make the mistake of those who have. Now, you all have as much time as you all need. Don't come back until he is found…if you find him, I want you to bring him to me. Now leave." Tsunade said as the four together began their journey.

* * *

"So…where should we start?" Naruto said with excitement.

"Let's split up. Naruto and Hinata check any thing near earth…Sakura and I will check the skies…It's possible that it'll be a lot faster. If either of us finds him, we meet here." Sasuke directed pointing at a hill below them with Sakura blossom trees all around. They split, Sakura and Sasuke soaring through the skies, Naruto and Hinata airborne around the earth.

Sakura and Sasuke searched around not a trace of the target.

"Let's take a break." Sasuke said landing on a comfortable cloud. Sakura did the same feeling the cool breeze dancing on her shoulders.

"Sakura…"

"Hm?"

"Who killed you?"

Sakura's eyes shadowed with melancholy, smiled.

"Uh…I don't remem-"

"Stop lying to me." He said staring deeply into her hesitant eyes.

"Tell me…why is it you sing…Is there a reason…or is it for someone…" he asked suddenly changing the subject.

"I sing for those who lose their purpose in life…heart broken souls who think there is no future for their collapsing present, slowly losing the past…those who mask their emotions with a facade that isn't theirs to bear when they are an excuse to the reality…or even just those who ask or pray for hope. I sing for them because whenever I look at them…it reminds me of myself…before I died…" she said, strangely calm.

"I used to sing everyday to forget my wounds that tear my heart to pieces…the boy that I loved…always thought of me as annoying…Whenever I was close to losing myself in despair I sang…"

_Alone never to be found_  
_Found your heart and lost your lover  
Lick your wounds and run for cover  
Take your time...there'll be another  
And don't make the same mistake twice  
Unless you can pay the price _

Captured Angel  
Aching to make your break  
Your freedom's at stake  
You better fly now...  
Fly now, fly now  
While your wings are still young  
Your cage door's been flung wide open...

_To soar into the skies  
All I'm hoping you see  
That there's still a place beside me Sold your dreams  
For sweet escape  
Left with innocent resentment  
One too many days I've felt forgotten _

_Worthless and let go_

_My heart torn to pieces  
one too many nights I've slept alone  
and every time I fall from the sky  
I tell myself I'll try a little harder next time  
_

_So I'm going to believe in my love a little stronger  
Make it last a minute longer next time_

_Oh, next time  
Well next time I won't fall on my knees  
And come out of love empty-handed  
But next time I'll be even harder to please When will the next time be  
Well next time I won't fall on my knees for nobody_

_I won't cry for no one anymore  
And come out of love empty-handed  
But next time I'll be even harder to please  
When will the next time be  
One too many days I've felt forgotten by you _

_Worthless and let go  
countless nights I've slept alone  
I tell myself I'll try a little harder  
Play my cards a little smarter next time  
Oh next time..._

Sakura sang wiping away her continuous tears with embarrassment. Sasuke hugged her, moved by her strong lyrics.

"This is the song I sang whenever he left me...He had such beautiful turquoise eyes..yet they showed lonlyness...His eyes reminded me of an angel lost of hope...His features...like a demon waiting for freedom from a cage...He always made me feel pathetically weak...He never glanced at me...My goal back then was to get stronger...for him to at least look at me...instead of looking through me." she said bitterly holding back her tears.

"I was so worthless...my life had no future..." She said now tears gushing out of her moist eyes. Sasuke comforted her, bringing her petite body into his lap. As he coaxed her, she relaxed enough to continue.

"Yet, now that my life ended...I have this miracale that kept me going...the songs of my heart that ache for a new beginning with you. The songs that help me move on...Whenever I saw him...I cried from rejection...trying to hold on pretending, yet broken on the inside...When I'm with you...I feel safe, strong...with your arms around me...it feels so...right. You make me feel loved...special." She said firmly, smiling radiantly. He smirked back and sighed getting up with her.

"Let's get going, I bet the pesky little fox is gonna crititize me for eternity for taking a two hour break with you. " he scowled making Sakura stifle a giggle.

'I love you...Sasuke..." she thought to herself as they hurried to find Naruto and Hinata.

* * *

**A bit weird...Well I am already starting on chapter 5...I will cya soon, umm yeah. By the way, I added a little mystery, and the things in her are related to the series only a bit more eccentric. Basically meaning it stinks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"Grrr...I can't find him! We've looked every where and we're only half around the world!" Naruto complained. Hinata looking the other way unexpectedly gasped and beamed.

"I found him!"

"What! Where! Yeah! We beat Sasuke! That baka's gonna be surprised when we got to him first!" Naruto said boldly, fire radiating from his eyes. They walked up to the target who was staring at the clouds above him on top of a hill. He wore an ivory green silk robe with white sleeves and loose pants. His hair was in a unique single pinned bun with long brown bangs neatly on each side of his unusually feminine face. His brown eyes shone of an empty sensation, only his pure smile showed his peaceful nature. He looked to the side looking at the two angels. He stood at least a foot taller then them, spreading his tattered angel wings.

"Hello. My name is Haku. Is there something you two need from me?" he asked in a respectful manner bowing. The two bowed as well, Naruto slightly bewildered.

"Are you really a boy? You look prettier than any girl I have seen! O-O-O-Other then Hinata and Sakura-Chan!" he said suddenly slightly pale from Hinata's ghostly frown.

'Whoa...that was close! Hinata is shy I have to admit, but she's scary when she's angry...Same with Tsunade that old hag...but if Sakura was here...then I would me in **big** trouble...' Naruto thought already imagining Sakura's fury trembling at the scary consideration.

"Naruto!"

"Huh?" he said looking behind. Sakura and Sasuke were flying toward them, Sasuke with a bored façade.

"So are you Haku? Are you sure you're a boy?" Sakura asked analyzing him closely. He blushed at the sudden closeness of the female girl, looking him in the eyes. Sakura touched his face, luckily for him, managed to see his blush on his cheeks.

"Yup. You're **definitely** a boy." She said moving a little back to his relief. Sasuke felt a tinge of jealousy toward the target, though calmed down when Sakura backed away.

"We will need you to come with us." Sasuke said directly to Haku who smiled.

"I apologize. But I have to wait here for someone." He said still smiling.

"Who are you meeting?" Sasuke asked with suspicion, ignoring Naruto yelling in pain from Sakura's deadly Head lock.

"I am meeting someone very special to me, he does not enjoy company." Haku said politely.

"May we ask who he is?" asked Hinata nervously who nervously shook with worry.

"Just for a little while could you come with us? We need you! It's our mission for Tsunade! She's an old hag and isn't getting any younger! " Naruto begged not noticing Haku tensing.

"Did you say...Tsunade?"

"Yeah, Why? You know her?"

"I am sorry..." Haku said darkly. He promptly swiped a long jagged blade out of thin air in his grasping hand. He plunged forward swift and silent.

"Holy Arrows!" Hinata whispered summoning a silver bow and arrows. She shot three directly at Haku scarcely missing him.

"Lightning blade!" Sasuke seethed, his hand emitting a lightning sword ready to strike. He flew directly toward Haku, Blades clashing every strike.

"Well they can't have all the fun!" Naruto said smiling.

"Kyuubi's rage!" Naruto roared as his body evolved. Claws and fangs formed his blood thirsty eyes along with the demonic aura gazed hungrily at the target. Naruto's fist full of flames sped toward Haku fighting hand to hand combat. As they continued to attack Haku blocked with weariness. As the three continued to weaken him, Sakura watched with pity in her eyes. They all stopped in fighting stance. Haku panting softly, his sword vanishing.

"Why stop! Are you giving up?" Naruto hollered, growling menacingly. Haku stood rigidly staring at Naruto and Sasuke with gentle eyes.

"Naruto…You were always lonely…wanting people to notice you and make a difference in the world…Sasuke…You sought for revenge against your brother for killing your clan…ignorant of those who cared for you…" he said gently. Naruto and Sasuke stood, their eyes widened. Haku ignored gazing toward Sakura and Hinata.

"You both weren't fit for the life of the shinobi…You both fought for respect from others instead of weeping in despair…and had fought for your loved ones…sacrificing your own." Haku said smiling kindly.

"Who the hell are you…?" Sasuke seethed with intent.

"I have unique abilities like you all have acquired. I can read the past, present and future…though I only use them to protect and serve the one person who cared for me. Even in life he has been there for me as I have for him …that is the only purpose I have kept even before my death, and I shall not lose my loyalty now…even if it means risking my already broken soul…" He said still smiling.

"That's enough Haku…you've done well." A voice echoed in a sinister way. Haku responded happily gazing up at the dark figure who sat on the edge of a cloud chuckling darkly. As the shadows subsided, the man's appearance revealed. He was tall with a muscular form; his teeth gave him a demonic form. His devil wings were bony, few feathers hang solemnly. He wore a clad pair of gray colored army pants with brown cloth shoes. His chest was bare, only a band coated with pockets strapped on.

"Who are you?" Sasuke inquired glaring guardedly.

"That is none of your concern you little brats…" the man said darkly.

"Hey! Why are your wings all tattered and bony huh? Tell me?" Naruto asked coyly.

"If angels or devils start to disobey the laws of Heaven and Hell, your wings will lose its feathers piece by piece…soon leaving them bony and bare…If that happened…you'd turn into a rogue angel or devil…" Sakura said in a bitter tone.

"Heh…well our time spent was very amusing…But your time is up…" Zabuza said convening a large broad sword in his hands. Haku stepped back letting the demon fight against the four all in fighting stance. The rogue devil slashed them with one powerful stroke of his sword as Sasuke and Naruto attacked, both roared in pain making contact with the cold hard metal. Sasuke and Naruto both wounded on their chest, only instead of blood, they felt a bluish liquid dripping from their cut.

"Grrr…What is this…" Naruto whispered in pain, feeling the bluish liquid.

"That is what Angels and Devils bleed…we bleed the life that runs in us. Every drop is the loss of energy from our souls. Like a second chance to live…and a second chance to die…fascinating…isn't it?" Haku said in a sober tone.

As the demonic stranger charged to attack Hinata who aimed her arrows, Sakura whispered few words calling upon a shower of Sakura blossom petals, burning a multiple of black flames. Zabuza suddenly stopped paralyzed and hissed, feeling the searing heat plummet rapidly onto him. He stood unyielding in pain as the petals affected no one else.

"You see Zabuza…Because of you being a rogue…the petals can identify those who need to be punished. They are the flaming petals from God…punishing those who did not heed his laws and betrayed them...He has gave me this skill to give those against the lord a sentence fit for their dishonor." Sakura said as Zabuza crouched groaning, every petal that touched him. Haku stared grimly at Sakura, using his hands as he shielded the flames that harm his master.

We will meet again young ones..." He said creating a shadow of mist that covered them like a sheet blinding the two angels and devils. Naruto sniffed the air then growled.

"He's gone…" Hinata said her bow and arrows disappearing. Sasuke's lightning bolt vanished, while Naruto shed from his fox-like form. Sakura sighed as the petals turned to ash feeling no evil aura near.

"Kuso! We lost him!" Naruto cursed in frustration. Sakura walked toward Naruto bringing her hands to his wound. A green light surrounded her finger tips, healing the wound. Sakura did the same on Sasuke, both slightly amazed.

"Wow! Sakura! How did you do that! It was incredible!" Naruto praised with his fox-like grin making Sakura laugh.

"I learned it before I died…I guess I still have it in me." Sakura said staring at her hands. Hinata observed her silently.

"Let's split up." Sasuke commanded. All nodding, with the exception of Naruto who cursed, they retreated into the sky, yet again to search to fulfill their mission before they could here Tsunade's angered hollers.

**TBC**

* * *

**I am sorry for cutting this so short! I just hope you'll wait a little until I figure out what I'll do for the next chapter…Anyway thanx for stopping by to read! And if you can, R&R Plus, the "blood" I just created. The Angels and Devils is like another chance of life and the whole soul thing is when they are really dead. I promise there'll be more new characters+Anyway thanx for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

****

****

**Chapter 6: Confessions**

****

* * *

****

****

"So Kakashi, Jaraiya…how did things go?" Tsunade asked in a firm tone, her patience wearing thin, towered over them.

"Well, it seems that Haku and Zabuza seem to be in busniess with the Akatsuki…" Kakashi replied grimly.

"I believe that also someone else is plotting against us…" Jaraiya said, Tsunade mumbled.

"Well, Kakashi…I want you to keep a close eye on all of them incase, **especially** those two punks of yours…Naruto and Sasuke. I wouldn't want anything happening to my angels…"

"Sure. I'll guard them with my very soul."

"Thank you Kakashi…Now then, Jaraiya. What were you doing while Kakashi was watching them? He told me you were **busy**...explain." Tsunade snapped as Jaraiya smiled sheepishly.

"Well! Uhhhh….."

"He went to a sex club and taunted the girls, staring at them." Kakashi said in monotone, reading one of Jaraiya's entertaining pornographic books, icha icha paradise, Volume 7.

"Wait a minute! How did you know that?" Jaraiya accused trying hard to make a point before being pulverized from Tsunade's wrath.

"Don't you remember? Apparently I have the Sharingan in my left eye…something I used to have a while back when I was alive…as I watched those little twerps, I had a chance to glance down to check up on you."

"Curse you Kakashi! I make those **books** especially for you and this is how you repay me!"

"Can't help it. It is my job. Besides, there's not exactly anyone else who'd read these like me for entertainment." Kakashi said, slight amusement hindering in his voice as Tsunade held a large silver heavy –looking mallot ready to smash Jaraiya on the head, as she chased him around, Jaraiya running for his perverted life, Kakahi chuckled, ready to leave again to check on things again incase.

"Have a good time bonding. And Tsunade, try to go a little easy on him, this time!"

"Kakashi!"

SMASH

WHAM

CRACK

POW

"Come back here and fight like a man Jaraiya!"

* * *

Far from the heavens, where the sun and moon set, between the tall majstic mountains stood a hidden caved castle in the murky darkness, reflecting misery and bitterness.

Inside, a snake-like man stood before another man that was a reflection of Sasuke, only five year older. His hair like the like the dark skies that devour the sunlight, his eyes, crimson red casting back a mask that sheilded his bottomless emotions, like a chained safe never to be opened. He stood a foot taller than Sasuke and a head than the older peculiar man in front of him. He wore a black cloak with red clouds as a design, that represented his association, holes in the back with his magificent devil wings, not feathers, but leathery black skin, representing his unbreakable stage of being a supreme rogue devil. Behind Sasuke's older image was his faithful rogue devil and angel minions, who risked their existance to be ackowledged by him and his power. Haku and Zabuza stood there as well, watching the foolish man as for help. Together with his leadership, they formed the infamous organization, the Akatsuki.

"Itachi-Sama…As I have requested before…join me, in taking over the three worlds…together, we could rule Heaven, Hell, and Earth, creating chaos, of coarse leaded by you!" the snakish man said, his yellow eyes glowed with a hunger for power.

"Why would I need a fool like you...I have no use for you. I'd rather e joined by more powerful than power hungry…like him." Itachi said coldly, a sharklike man stepping toward them, a strangly bandaged sword in his right hand.

"Shall I get rid of him?"

"No. But you can if he doesn't leave." Itachi said walking away. Oruchimaru sneered turning toward the entrance to exit.As he flew into the skies, his bony wings flapped, he swore vengece on Itachi…no matter what it took.

* * *

The four sat on a hill, the moon shining luminously in the sky, tired from searching. Naruto already asleep with Hinata both lying on a tree trunk, he snuggled closely toward Hinata who blushed slightly in her silent slumber. Sasuke and Sakura still awake sat, staring at the night sky, filled with radient stars.

"Sakura."

"Hm?"

"You still haven't answered me…how exactly did you die?" Sasuke questioned her, Sakura sighed.

/FLASHBACK/

_It rained hard as the smell of blood faded, yet lingered around the battle field. Corpses of both sides lay on the floor. _

"_Kakashi!" Sakura screamed running toward his fallen form. He lay in the mud with large gashes near his internal areas.Blood flowed, Kakashi slowly smiled closing his syes from the world. Sakura cried painful tears. She stood then leapt swiftly into the air rapidly killing shinobi from the enemy, giving them all a quick, yet painless death. She stabbed sinking her kunai knives into many. She cried out with pain feeling a paralizing bunch of needles sunk deeply in her skin._

"_Heheheh…Foolish little girl, you won't get away that easily. My how pretty you are,like a cherry blossom about to be torn to shreds…but don't worry. I'll make your deth slow to feel…" the enemy man said, lust in his eyes. He slowly peirced her skin with a kunai knife, yet not a single cry. He scraped harder,her blood oozing out. Still no sound._

"_Why don't you beg my dear…for your life!" he snarledas she lay dazed and numb , she closed her eyes as he prepared for the final blow._

"_Ahhhhhh!"_

_sakura opened her eyes slowly seeing **him **massacare the manHe had saved her. She then felt tears fall for the last time…never having able to say good-bye.._

/END FLASHBACK/

Sakura said tears falling endlessly. In the process, Sasuke swiftly pulled her delicate form into his lap. Leaning back, her head on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke held her, his arms around her waist, inhaling her wonderous scent of wild berries and flowers by her name.

"Sasuke..." Sakura whispered, his lips making contact his hers. He tenderly massaged her mouth, tongues entwining in the blissful process.

_It's been a while since you've gone  
My love for you may be wrong  
But my heart is still yours  
Even though it's broken and torn  
There hasn't been anyone new  
No one else could replace you_

Although her heartbreaking tears still flowed from her tired eyes, she smiled as Sasuke affectionately showered her with a gathering of nips and kisses that aroused their pleasurable moment

_No other man  
Could ever understand  
All we've been through  
No other guy  
Is worth my time  
I could love only you_

_My heart has always been yours  
You're the only one I've ever adored  
The only one I just can't forget  
I try, but I'm still not over you yet  
No one else could ever love me like you  
What we had was so right, so true_

They shifted their position, Sasuke's body over hers. Sakura stared at him with loving eyes. After their heavenly moment, Sakura slowly sat up falling into his arms. He held her; both gazed into each other's eyes intensely.

"Sakura...I'm sorry..."

"For what?"

"Well...I think I've figured out who **he** is..." Sasuke said dejectedly. Sakura reluctantly caressed his cheek with her hand. Sasuke growled with arousal, trying to calm his **urges.**

_No other man  
could ever understand  
All we've been through  
No other guy  
Is worth my time  
I could love only you_

"I died in battle with my brother...I remember it was raining there as well...and I also remember you..."

_Maybe I should give someone else the chance  
To make me want to love, make me want to dance  
But my heart won't open up, my feet won't move  
I've never loved, could ever love anyone else but you  
_

"I already know. I just wanted you to figure it out for yourself...that's why I've been kind of hesitant around you. Especially when you kiss me."

"But you've changed...before I thought you were just teasing me or playing...like a game...but now...I finally feel loved and my chains of regret were lifted." Sakura said wrapping her arms around him.

"Because of you...you set me free from my regret, I figured that you were the one a while ago...when Tsunade asked me about it..." Sakura said awkwardly, blushing. He smirked at her, almost falling for her naive behavior. Sasuke growled with impatience, suddenly pulled her down to the ground again hungrily licking and capturing her lips. She moaned, almost growled with pleasure as he tasted her skin, kissing her neck and jaw line, nipping fervently. The moon never left the sky, as the two lovers set sail for a **long** night.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**Well...I guess it'll do for now...Anyway, thank you for such supportive reviews and stopping by to read! Bye and I promise I'll update soon! By the way, the song that I wrote was just a bonus! Heheh. R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**My stories are so weird! I can't think of anything worth to read...it's like my inner self is doing this for revenge to Sasuke...sigh, anyway, if you have the time, enjoy.**

**Chapter 7: New Ally..or Foe?**

* * *

"Get off Sakura-Chan you bastard!"

Naruto's deafening howl quickly awoke an agitated Sasuke, Sakura still sound asleep. Hinata sighed as she watched the two rivals rant noisily.

"What the hell do you want dobe?"

"I want you to get your paws off Sakura-Chan! It's hard enough that you are mated with her! Get a room for crying out loud!"

"I bet you're jealous." Sasuke said amused as Naruto fumed. Unfortunately he was not aware of who was behind him.

WHAM

"Shut your mouth both of you, or I'll cut them to pieces..." Sakura said grumpily, Naruto on the floor, a large bump showed on his head.

"Well aren't you cranky..."

"Excuse me? I believe it was you who kept me up last night!"

"Oh really...I sure wasn't the one who—"

"I did not! It was you who manipulated me!"

"Uhh...E-e-excuse me..." Hinata stuttered as the two looked at her direction. In her hand was a small bottle with a piece of parchment inside. Attached to the bottle were enchanted wings, one side and angel's, the other the devil's wing flapping. Hinata carefully opened the bottle, as the wings vanished. She pulled the paper out, that was written with a print smaller than a speck of sand.

"We can't read it!" Sakura said squinting her eyes. Hinata focused her sight on the paper.

"Byakugan!" Hinata said in a firm tone as veins beside both eyes, as she scrolled down the tiny print.

"Judging by the print, apparently Tsunade-Sensei didn't want the message to be read by anyone other than Neji-San and I..."

"You and Neji-San are the only ones capable of seeing this anyway...It's all thanks toyour Byakugan. Plus Tsunade gave you magnifying vision to be capable to see anything even smaller than a prick of a needle as well, along with the ability to see through anything, your Byakugan and bloodline." Sakura stated to Hinata who flushed bashfully, Naruto suddenly curled a grin full of perverted potential.

"Hey Hinata...Do you think it would be possible to see what's behind Kakashi's mask or even a small peak in his 'book'?"

BONK

"Get your ideas and mind out of the gutter." Sasuke growled agitated, Naruto paralyzed, dazed, and drooling from Sasuke's blow.

"Tsunade-sensei has given us a new mission...we must meet with..." Hinata trailed off eyes widened.

"Who are we sopposed to meet!" Naruto asked excitement and anxiety filling him, already recovered from Sasuke's blow.

"Gaara...the demon of the desert...It is said he is on neither side instead is a wandering demon, half devil, half angel. Also it's rumored, he will kill anyone if interrupedor in his way."Hinata replied shuddering.

"He's an expert in controlling and manipulating sand and killing at ease. He is a monster who has never received love but himself. We have to be careful...we must try to get him as a friend, not enemy. He could be helpful in keeping peace between our universe." Sakura commented, as the othersurged Hinata to read on.

"Tsunade has arranged a meeting with him at the gates of his past..We have to convince him to join us or help..."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!" Naruto whined already feeling a large pain in his head for thinking.

"The village of sand. It's nearby here." Sakura said quickly after a moment of thinking.

"How did you know that?" Naruto said amazed by Sakura's knowledge.

"I've met him..." Sakura said sadly, remembering.

**/Flashback/**

_Sakura sat knees to her chest on a grassy hill outside of Konoha.. A warm breeze blew as Sakura cried tears of pain; the pale moonlight cloaked her presence. Sakura saw a shadow in front of her, looking up, to see Gaara's towering form._

"_Oh. I'm sorry; I must look pathetic right now..." She muttered, wiping away her poignant tears._

"_What brings you out here?" Sakura asked casually trying to change the subject of the situation._

"_My village..." he said calmly as they both gazed shortly at the moon._

"_Why do you cry...?" Gaara questioned monotonously waiting for her reply._

"_What do you mean/"_

"_Are your tears a way of comforting your pain...for a loss of just a reasonless action of the heart?"_

"_I wouldn't know...possibly both...Sasuke left again...for revenge on his own...without saying goodbye." _

"_The Uchiha...he is bound to chains for a life to fulfill his destiny that he has chosen...and accepted...To sacrifice means to gain...nothing more..." Gaara alleged walking past her as she continued to weep, her heart torn to pieces._

**/End Flashback/**

_It was just a few hours ago  
That you came home and walked right in through the door  
You looked me in the eyes  
And said you that you're not in love with me anymore  
I couldn't find the words  
To ask you her name  
And I couldn't lose my pride  
To beg you to stay_

_You took my hopes and dreams  
Clipped my heart like butterfly wings  
Without you I can no longer fly  
Tears fill my eyes but I can't cry  
You left me with a hollow space in my soul  
You left me with a broken spirit and I know  
The pain that betrayal and abandonment brings  
And I might never mend these butterfly wings_

_But I'll take this broken wings  
And pin them coral-back on  
And I'll find the strength  
To not look back after you're gone_

_You took my hopes and dreams  
Clipped my heart like butterfly wings  
Without you I can no longer fly  
Tears fill my eyes but I can't cry  
You left me with a hollow space in my soul  
You left me with a broken spirit and I know  
The pain that betrayal and abandonment brings  
And I might never mend these butterfly wings_

_And now you're packing  
As you tell me you hope we can still be friends  
The guilt is getting to you  
But you still want all this time together to end  
I couldn't find the strength  
To scream and yell  
And I couldn't find the words  
To tell you to go to hell_

_You took my hopes and dreams  
Clipped my heart like butterfly wings  
Without you I can no longer fly  
Tears fill my eyes but I can't cry  
You left me with a hollow space in my soul  
You left me with a broken spirit and I know  
The pain that betrayal and abandonment brings  
And I might never mend these butterfly wings_

_But I'll take this broken wings  
And pin them coral-back on  
And I'll find the strength  
To not look back _

_After you're gone..._

**TBC**

* * *

**I know, I have to work harder. I will try next time! Anyway I hope you enjoyed, ore is on the way, and R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: New Ally...or Foe? Pt 2**

****

* * *

****

"I've met him..." Sakura said sadly, remembering.

**/Flashback/**

_Sakura sat knees to her chest on a grassy hill outside of Konoha.. A warm breeze blew as Sakura cried tears of pain; the pale moonlight cloaked her presence. Sakura saw a shadow in front of her, looking up, to see Gaara's towering form._

"_Oh. I'm sorry; I must look pathetic right now..." She muttered, wiping away her poignant tears._

"_What brings you out here?" Sakura asked casually trying to change the subject of the situation._

"_My village..." he said calmly as they both gazed shortly at the moon._

"_Why do you cry...?" Gaara questioned monotonously waiting for her reply._

"_What do you mean/"_

"_Are your tears a way of comforting your pain...for a loss of just a reasonless action of the heart?"_

"_I wouldn't know...possibly both...Sasuke left again...for revenge on his own...without saying goodbye." _

"_The Uchiha...he is bound to chains for a life to fulfill his destiny that he has chosen...and accepted...To sacrifice means to gain...nothing more..." Gaara alleged walking past her as she continued to weep, her heart torn to pieces._

**/End Flashback/**

"Whoa…so that's how you met…did you like him?" Naruto asked grinning lecherously. Sakura sighed and smiled sadly.

"As a friend I suppose…I pitied him for how much rejection he's endured…yet admired him…how he could be so wise with just a few words…Anyway, let's get going!" she suddenly cheerfully said, determination in her eyes. Sasuke and Hinata nodded, while Naruto looked as if he had eaten 3 tons of sugar.** (very possible for him) **They flew into the air, following Sakura who led them all to a desert setting close by. They flapped harder, due to the harsh winds and sand bustling around. Hinata and Sakura stopped panting as they lied behind a rock, protecting them from the wind. Naruto and Sasuke landed, both slightly confused.

"Sorry. It's just, our wings are made of feathers, designed for the skies and breezes, not for harsh winds and rainy days…You both are devils…who have leathery wings with feathers…making them capable for any wea-ahh!" she yelped, as Sasuke held her to his chest, bridal style. Earning a blush, Sasuke smirked. Naruto, instead of grabbing, he slowly kneeled in front of Hinata who blushed a bright red.

"I wouldn't want you to pass out like last time, so I'll wait!" he said laying out his fox-like grin. Hinata then smiled.

"Thank you…Naruto..." she said trying hard to not let the –kun get anywhere near her sentence. She sat in his arms as he shot up holding her tightly bridal style.

"Be careful where you're touching!" Sakura snapped feeling his hands move downwards. Sasuke smirked arrogantly.

"It's not like I haven't touched **there** before."

That shut her up. They launched themselves into the air as the winds raged on. Sasuke and Naruto glided threw the wind like a fish in water. Sakura pointed that way as she suddenly felt a familiar set of auras.

"There he is! Along with someone else! Let's go." Sakura commanded as Naruto and Sasuke obeyed swiftly soaring toward the direction. They stopped as they saw him, Gaara of the desert. He wore a dark brown long-sleeved zip up shirt, with black leather pants. An ivory colored cloth wrapped like a sash, along with a thick leather belt together forming an x-like shape. The belts attached to a cursed gourd, symbols on it. His hair a crimson blood red and face, as cold as ice. His pale face was adorned with gleaming turquoise eyes, lined with a thick black interior on both sides, showing his tremendous amount of suffering and his life as a demon. He wore a deep frown, threadlike eyebrows furrowed. As rumored, on the left side of his forehead, a tattoo that meant love, meaning he loved himself and the death of others, also on his back, two sets of wings, on his left two large devil wings, attached to the gourd; on his right were two angel wings that glowed luminously with heavenly light.

His sharp eyes suddenly moved toward Sakura, who smiled sadly.

"Hello, Gaara-San. It's been a while…where are your older siblings?"

"Dead. Their lives have been perished to the heavens…" his dark voice replied. He raised a hand and closed it to a clenched fist. The harsh winds ceased in utter silence. The sand fell to the ground, giving Naruto a minute of shock from such power they had witnessed. Hinata gazed with amazement flickering in her empty eyes. Sasuke glared, clenching his fists, smirking in a challenging way.

"Have you already forgotten about me?" a voice called with a heroic drawl. As Sakura and Hinata looked over, they cringed, trying hard to keep a smile. The voice led to a tall man in a green jumpsuit. He wore thick orange leg warmers around his muscular legs, and a belt with his former life's village symbol. Lucky for him, his body was not as disgusting as his face was. He had on a blinding pure smile that sparkled every time, a bowl cut hairdo, and **very** symmetrical eyes and pitch black pupils, along with caterpillar sized eyebrows that would make you flinch every time they moved. On his back were two angel wings, only chained with golden shackles. Sasuke stared with a peevish glare twitching madly on the inside, and Naruto was being…Naruto.

"Who the heck are you? You look like a dork! But uhhhh….what is with those glowing chains wrapped around your wings huh? Tell me!" he fumed jumping with electrical energy that radiated from his body. Sakura, Hinata and Hinata, almost feeling his stupidity and enthusiasm, sighed in unison.

"My name's Rock Lee! The reason I wear these chains is because all my life, I had worked hard to gain something to live for, and now, until my duty as an angel ends, I shall wear these proudly for my idol, Gai Sensei...who I am grateful is still alive…" Lee cried, tears falling like rivers from his eyes.

"Oh! I know Gai! He looks just like you. He was such a dor—"

BONK

"Oww! Sakura-Chan! You didn't have to hit so hard…" Naruto whined feeling the sudden throb of pain on his head.

"My name is Sakura, the guy with black hair is my mate, the girl with white eyes is Hinata, and the boy I just hit is none other than the annoying Naruto." Sakura said ignoring Naruto's pain.

"So…you're Gaara of the desert, the demon of the sand? What's your business with caterpillar boy?" Sasuke inquired, gazing at him stonily.

"I am no caterpillar boy! I have come to challenge the sand demon in battle to determine my strength!"

"I will not stand here to waste time on fighting with a worthless being like you…Haruno, what is your business here to visit me?" Gaara demanded with an irritated expression.

"Please, Gaara-San. Tsunade-Sama needs your help to defend the peace of our three worlds. A dark plot is enabling from what we feel that this could be a chaotic outcome for an ultimate sin someone is planning to commit, so please, join us!" Sakura pleaded. Gaara stood in deep thought, thinking.

"I am on no side of the battle. I am neither angel nor devil, but a wandering curse that stands, doing as I please. Why must I fight, when this battle would result to nothing but more hate and sin? I understand that it is your duty…but it is none of my concern, for the three worlds are linked by the Heaven's light, Hell's shadows, and a mortal's love, hate, and sin.

"Because, it is our duty to protect every element in life and death…Yet someone wishes to throw it all away and create one world without virtue, peace and harmony! What will happen to the souls in Heaven and Hell? Mortal in the world we used to live in? Your siblings, people you cared about? Even if they're gone they're still in your heart…but what if that was all taken away? Please, at least think about it and if you accept, please come to the gates of Hell, and if you wish to wander for eternity…so be it." Sakura said smiling. Hinata hugged Naruto and cried, tears falling from the Sakura's strong words. Naruto comforted her, and held her vulnerable state tightly.

"At least think about it. Let's go." Sakura said disappointed as the four recoiled into the skies. Gaara closed his eyes in yet another deep thought as he flew gracefully into the sky, sand trailing his shadows. Lee stood agitated from the continuous ignorance he was receiving.

"Hey! What about me?"

* * *

**Sorry 4 cutting it, and I really hope u enjoyed! R&R**


End file.
